Another Night
by Zemf
Summary: My first story. Its about an average night for the Inu gang but before the sun rises it will become far from normal for Kagome and Inuyasha


**Another Night**

**(A/N)** This is my first fan fiction and is a one shot. It is about an average night for the inu gang, but before the morning comes it will become far from normal for Kagome and Inuyasha as they realize what they have always had together is far more then either of them thought. I hope that I do a good job on this and you all like it. Feel free to leave any kind of review you want good or bad. This will be rated M for swearing and sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inu characters

Night, another night, nothing special. When the sun goes down and the moon rises once more its just another night, is it not? They are all the same, no different from each other. That is what many think. They are wrong. Each night is different, special, and unique from the others. They may look and seem the same with the same moon, same stars but they are not. They are all different, separate from the other nights like people. People, animals, colors, scents, all unique none are the exact same. Tonight, will also be different, things wont be the same as the others. A group of unlikely friends rests, in the campsite they have made, the sound of the fire crackling can be heard, a light conversation between the friends takes place, but it soon escalates into argument and shouting between two of the friends. Past the light of the camp fire not much is heard, outside the camp it is quite and peaceful. But peace never seems to last...

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!"

BAM!!!!

"Ow!! What the hell was that for Kagome?"

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk!!!!"

"What the hell did I do huh?"

"You're so mean saying that I'm so weak and always need to be saved, and I can't fight!"

"Well it's true and you know it. I always have to save you when we get into fights."

"Sit"

BAM!!!

"Ow dam it Kagome, well you can sit me all you want but it won't change the fact that you cant fight"

"INUYASHA"

"NO WAIT DONT..."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSIT SIT SIIITT SSIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh... uuuhhhhh, oh fuck that hurt."

One a night that seems like any other we find the friends. Now Inuyasha sits in a small crater made by the rosary he wears that binds him to Kagome. The Monk Miroku stands nearby; having just watched what happened speaks to Kagome.

"Kagome perhaps you may have went a little to far that time"

"No way you heard what Inuyasha said about me he so deserved that"

"Maybe, but look at him he can barley move now"

"Uhh shit Kagome that was a little far don't you think"

"No after what you said that wasn't to far"

"Aw come on I didn't mean anything bad I was just saying... you know what, never mind"

"Maybe I did do it a little to much, but what you said kinda hurt my feelings"

"Huh, well whatever I'm done talking about this."

"Fine"

Kagome stood up with an angry but hurt look in her eyes. As she walked away Inuyasha also stood wondering what she was doing.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going for a walk, I don't need to sit here and listen to you insult me anymore."

As Kagome walked away Inuyasha followed her.

"Well then I gotta go with you."

"Why?"

"Cause if no ones with you, you'll just get in trouble or get hurt."

Kagome turned around then. Inuyasha thought he could see a slight glimmer in the corner of her eye, like she was ready to cry. He suddenly wished he had never said that.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that I'm…"

"Sit"

BAM!!!

Then Kagome quickly ran away from the camp, and from Inuyasha. When she was out of sight the demon slayer Sango spoke.

"Inuyasha you went to far that time. Kagome looked so hurt, you had better go and apologize to her"

As Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet Miroku agreed with Sango.

"Yes Inuyasha what you said to Kagome was terrible."

"Give me a break, you know it's true. I suppose I should go get her so she really doesn't get hurt though."

"You had better say you're sorry to her when you get her!"

Sango shouted after Inuyasha as he stormed off to find Kagome.

"Yea whatever"

Meanwhile a ways away from the camp Kagome was quickly walking further away from the campsite. As she slowed down some she thought to herself

'Stupid Inuyasha always being so mean and insensitive all the time. He never cares about how I feel, I'm nothing but his jewel shard detector that's the only reason why he probably puts up with having to save me all the time. Why can't he see how I feel for him? Or even feel the same way for me as I do for him.'

Kagome sat down, tired, angry, and her vision beginning to be blurred by tears. Not far behind Inuyasha caught up to her as he followed her scent. As he got close to where she was he heard her speak to herself, not aware he was nearby.

"Oh Inuyasha why do you treat me like this? The things you say sometimes are so hurtful, I feel like you hate most of the time….

'Am I really that bad?' thought Inuyasha to himself. 'I didn't think I was that mean to her…

"Its times like this, that make me afraid to tell you how I really feel, I keep thinking that you'll just turn me away, laugh at me and say that you could never return love for someone so weak and that Kikyo is the one you want to be with."

Then as Inuyasha listened to Kagome he realized many things right then, he realized just how horrible he has been to her for so long even when she stayed by him no matter what and had been his first and only real friend, he realized that he didn't love Kikyo like he thought, that Kikyo was never even really in love with him, she wanted him to change, to have him turn human because she didn't truly love him for who he was while Kagome did. But the most important thing he realized was that he loved Kagome. He then understood that he had always loved her, he had just been to stupid and blind to see it.

"How could I have ever been so thick, how could I hurt Kagome like that"

Then Kagome heard his voice and immediately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and find him.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?"

"Right here" he said as he came into view.

"How long have you been there?

"Long enough" He said.

Then as he walked closer to Kagome they both could see each others faces by the light of the moon. Inuyasha was torn by the pained look in Kagome's eyes and Kagome was shocked by the mix of emotions show in Inuyasha's.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha what are you?"

But before she could finish he reached her, and gently embraced her. As he held Kagome close to his body thoughts raged through Kagome's mind.

'What is he doing? Why is he holding me like this? Is something wrong with him? Or maybe, could he? No he couldn't love me, but why then?'

Inuyasha could sense the distress and other emotions running through Kagome. He knew she was trying to figure out why he was doing this.

"Kagome" he began. "I'm sorry"

As Kagome heard this she stopped thinking why he did this, and what he said.

'He just said he was sorry. He's never apologized to me before.'

"Inuyasha, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you."

"I didn't mean that, I was just upset that's all."

"No you did, and I don't blame you. You were right I have been terrible to you. Always insulting you, yelling at you for things that were really my fault, and constantly breaking your heart. I can't believe what I have done, I always said I'd protect you and never let you get hurt, when I've been hurting you all this time. Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I've done"

Kagome was shocked by what he said, she never thought he cared so much.

"Inuyasha, its alright you didn't mean to hurt me, you didn't know."

"No it's not alright, it never was and never will be. And as far as me not knowing what I was doing to you, that's no excuse. How could I be so cruel to you, even when you stood by my side through this no matter what, when you excepted me for what I am even being a half demon. When you were my only first true friend, and so much more."

"Inuyasha" she began.

"How could I ever hurt the one I love?"

Kagome froze when she heard that. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Inuyasha, did you just say that…."

"Yes, I did. I love you and I always have I've just been to blind to see it until now."

Then new tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. Inuyasha didn't know why she was crying. He began to fear that he somehow hurt her again.

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you"

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cut him off "you don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that. For so long I had always hoped you would love me, and now that I know I want you to know that I love you to."

"I know" said Inuyasha "and I can't believe I couldn't see it before"

Then for a moment they sat there in silence in each others arms as they thought about what just happened.

"Inuyasha"

"No more words Kagome. I've told you that I love you, but I want to show you that I truly do."

Kagome looked up into his eyes as he brought his head closer to hers. Then his lips met hers. Kagome still looked into his eyes when they came together. Soon Inuyasha put his tongue to her lips, she opened them up and he slipped it into her mouth and met hers. As he caressed and explored the inside of her mouth he moved his hand to the front of her skirt and then slowly reached up it. He began to gently rub her inner thigh then stroked her underwear. Kagome almost gasped but stopped herself. Then Kagome pulled away for air as Inuyasha continued. Then Inuyasha pulled his hand out from her skirt and brought it up to her chest. He undid the buttons until he was almost halfway then stopped. He wanted to show her how much he loved her but he didn't want to make Kagome do anything she wasn't ready to do.

"Inuyasha why did you stop?" she asked.

"Kagome I want to go further but only if you want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"But Inuyasha I do want to go further. I want you to take me"

He needed no further telling. He undid the rest of the buttons and took her shirt off. Kagome saw him put her shirt to the side and for a brief moment wondered if she really wanted this, then decided that she did. Then Inuyasha took off his shirt and undershirt and laid them on the ground behind Kagome and gently laid her on it. When her bra came off he began to rub one of her breasts and carefully ran his claws over the other. The mixed sensation of the gentle scratching and rubbing of her breasts sent shivers down Kagome's spine as she let out a small groan. Inuyasha seeing her pleasure took his hand away from the breast he was running his claws over and took it into his mouth. Kagome let out a gasp as he began to suck on her breast and started caressing the other even more. He started licking all over the one in his mouth and gently pinched and played with the nipple of the other one. After Kagome let out several moans Inuyasha slowly pulled away and before she could say anything he gave her a quick kiss then pulled down her skirt and underwear. Then he paused for a second to admire Kagome's beautiful body. While he looked at her Kagome thought that it was unfair that only she was naked and then grabbed his pants and began to pull them down. Inuyasha then took her hands in his.

"Let me help you with that" he said.

Then he slid the off the rest of the way. Inuyasha kissed Kagome again the slowly worked his way down leaving a trail of light kisses down her neck to her breasts, then stomach, until he finally came to her pussy. He took one hand and used two of his fingers to rub the lips and slightly part them. He suddenly pushed his fingers inside her. Kagome let a shocked but pleased "oh" out. As Inuyasha slowly pulled his fingers out then put them back in going faster and faster, Kagome moaned and arched her back into it. Then he pulled his fingers all the way out and at once put started to suck on her pussy. When Kagome felt the sudden increase in pleasure and the new sensation she jerked her whole body and her legs started to move around making Inuyasha have to hold them down. When he saw how much she liked this he licked all around the outside of her pussy then pushed his tongue inside it. Kagome gasped and moaned at the feeling of this she couldn't believe how good it felt. Inuyasha explored all around with his mouth and tongue sucking and licking everywhere. Kagome's breathing became more rapid as she was brought closer to the orgasm that was building up inside her. Inuyasha could tell she was near and pulled away, as Kagome whimpered from the sudden disappearance of pleasure she looked at Inuyasha with eyes glazed over with lust.

"Kagome are you ready for me to truly take you?"

"Yes, I am. Please take me now. Please."

Then he put his dick up to the lips and pushed himself inside her. When he broke her virginity she shouted out and then he gave Kagome a moment to adjust. Soon Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded at him to continue. Inuyasha then slowly began to pull out of her until he was almost all the way out, then he plunged back in. He did this over and over, pulling out then pushing back in going faster and faster, bringing each one closer to their climax. Then as they finally came together Kagome screamed out Inuyasha's as the orgasm she felt sent waves of pleasure all through her body. Inuyasha moaned Kagome's name and locked her in a kiss full of passion and lust as he released inside her then gave one final thrust and pulled out. As she lay there panting Kagome looked at Inuyasha and stared into his eyes as he did the same.

"Kagome" he said as he lay right next to her "I'm sorry for how I've treated you before. I hope this helped show you how much I love you."

"Inuyasha you have show me that you really do love me. And I love you."

After that Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and pulled her against him and turned on his back so her upper body was laying on top of his then covered them with his shirt. Kagome lay her head on his chest pulled herself as close to him as she could, while Inuyasha gently held her to him.

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"I'm glad I'm so weak or this might not have happened"

"Your not weak, I'm just a jerk"

"Yes, but your mine and I love you so much"

"I love you to, I always have and always will."

They kissed each other goodnight after that and began to fall into a deep but gentle sleep.

The sun of a new morning show down on the forest to find the two still in each others arms as they slept, dreaming of nothing but the other. The night had come, and then passed. And like all others it was different from the rest. It was another night but far from ordinary for Inuyasha and Kagome who had found what was always there. Night. Just another night.

There it is my first fan fiction. It may have been a bit long for a one shot though. Well read drop a review if you want, and feel free to be brutal, show no mercy if it sucked go ahead and say it did. If you think I'm any good let me know I got a few other ideas for story's and may make more. Hope you liked the story, see ya later.


End file.
